User talk:Darth tom
Hi! Darth tom I'm Darth tom. I started out as a wikier on link title, Wookiepedia, the Star Wars Wiki, hence my name. Please, feel free to leave me a message wherever you feel it appropriate! Bye for now! --Darth tom 14:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome -- LordTBT Talk! 20:07, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi Darth, thanks for your comments. Userpage editing, of course, is entirely up to the user. The addition of special templates, etc is not a problem if someone wants to do that. I try to focus mainly on content of articles rather than the prettying up of profiles though. There are also many, many forums in the Redwall Online Community, another one is not needed here. Thus, there will never be a forum at the Redwall Wiki. It is the one thing I can be clear will never happen. Thanks for joining! --LordTBT Talk! 20:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Re: If you look at the About page, under the Friends section, there are many forums listed. October Ale is listed on the Redwall Beverages article, so it doesn't need it's own article. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Error This is something that you need to talk to Wikia about. --LordTBT Talk! 21:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Code Hi Tom, I'm flattered that you see me as a resource, however you really should direct your questions to Wikia. They have an IRC channel on irc.freenode.net, #wikia. I'm glad that you like the layout we have here on the Redwall Wiki, however just copying mine and replacing the books doesn't really make your wiki that original does it? You should try and develop a layout that is more appropriate for your wiki without lifting someone elses. To fix your sidebar, just edit the links in the left column. --LordTBT Talk! 22:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Queries Changing the username icon is explained in Monobook. Changing the Favourites Icon is explained at Wikia Help. Changing your signature is explained in the Redwall Wiki FAQs. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:14, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Resizing Resizing an image can be done with any imaging software. If you use Windows, Microsoft Paint can do it. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Partners Hi Darth Tom. The Redwall Wiki likes to maintain its independence, however we have no problem listing the COAD Wiki on our Friends list (which has been added) for a link in exchange. --LordTBT Talk! 02:34, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Tom, I'm not sure if you fully understood my last reply. The Redwall Wiki is an independent entity, and at this time does not "partner" with any other websites or Wikia, nor does it consider itself "partners" with anyone else. The Redwall Wiki has no problem listing related websites for a link in exchange, and terms these websites as "Friends". I hope this is more clear. --LordTBT Talk! 18:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hate to say it. But Christmas 2008 hasn't even happened yet =\ Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:05, 20 October 2008 (UTC)